The present invention relates to a container for loose products in general, and in particular for confectionery products such as chocolates, caramels, tablets, sugar-coated pills or the like, formed from a flat, one-piece, die-cut blank, for example of cardboard, by folding along prearranged creasing lines, and such as to assume a substantially parallelepiped shape when assembled.
The object of the present invention is to provide a container which can be opened in a comfortable and simple manner for removing the required quantity of product and closed in a likewise comfortable and simple manner when the product has been removed, and which for obvious hygienic and other reasons also prevents accidental escape of the product contained therein.